Abby's Wardrobe
List of Abby's outfits Civilian Abby's everyday wear consists of a magenta quarter-sleeved shirt, pink knee-length skirt, and purple pizzazz wedge heels. She also wore black thin-rimmed glasses. Dance: Formal Abby's formal dance outfit is a light pink long-sleeved dress under a green dress wrap and light pink high heels. Dance: Casual Abby's causal dance outfit is a pink short-sleeved turtleneck top, a white skirt, a single yellow gloves, and white and red nikes. Pajamas Abby's casual dance outfit is a pink long-sleeved shirt with a green butterfly in the center, deep pink sweat pants, and white slippers. Explorer Abby's explorer outfit is the same as the other girls: a beige one-piece with knee high socks the same color. She also wears dark brown ankle boots and a pink t-shirt underneath the outfit. Azarath Suit Abby's Azarath Suit is te same as Joshua's: a dark pink coat, pants, and knee-high boots. White fur lines the coat and hood. Alternate Outfits (all Raya theme) Garage Band Abby's first alternate outfit is a white button down shirt under a light pink jacket with rolled up sleeves, deep pink jeans, and light pink converses. Stage Outfit Abby's second alternate outfit a mauve long-sleeeved shirt with rolled up sleeves, an orange mini skirt with a ceralean and indigo belt, a hot pink vest with mint trim around the arms and waist, lime green tights, and fluorescent pink heels. Garden Party Abby's third alternate outfit is a pink choker, a white quarter-sleeved shirt with light pink leaves and hot pink trimming, a deep pink belt, and light pink heels. Alternate Outfit #4 Abby's fourth alternate outfit is pink and light pink striped dress, an orange belt, a white pearl necklace, and white heels. Alternate Outfit #5 Abby's fifth alternate outfit is a white tank-top underneath a pink t-shirt with blue trimming and orange clouds, pink swim truncks, and light pink sperrys. She wears her hair in a side ponytail tied with a pink scrunchy. Alternate Outfit #6 Abby's sixth alternate outfit is a pink ong-sleeved halter dress with light pink stars and butterflies on it and dark pink heels. (Star Halter Dress, orginally purple) Alternate Outfit #7 Abby's seventh alternate outfit is a gray and pink pantsuit with a indigo headband and light indigo ankle boots. Alternate Outfit #8 Abby's eight alternate outfit is a pink dress with light green tights, a teal jacket, a purple belt, and purple ankle boots. Alternate Outfit #9 Abby's ninth alternate outfit is pink plaid pantsuit with a light pink jacket, a white belt, green braclets, white anklets, and dark pink heels. Alternate Outfit #10 Abby's tenth alternate outfit is a pantsuit that consists of a white headband, a pink turtleneck, lavender overalls, white socks, and lavender heels. Alternate Outfit #11 Abby's eleventh alternate outfit is a light pink jacket, a dark blue miniskirt, and pink heels. Alternate Outfit #12 Abby's twelth alternate outfit is a pink quarter-sleeved shirt, hot pink jeans, an orange belt, and orange ankle boots. Alternate Outfit #13 Abby's thirteenth alternate outfit is a light pink turtleneck underneath a hot pink off-the-shoulder long-sleeved shirt, a yellow belt, pink pants, and light yellow sandals. The other witch club kids wear recoloured versions of this outfit, except there is one that comes with gloves. (I Believe In Happy Endings; The Only One Not Raya Themed) Alternate Outfit #14 Abby's fourteenth alternate outfit is a pink short-sleeved jacket with light blue and pale blue patches, a light pink long-sleeved shirt underneath, a pink skirt, light pink tights, and green boots. (Culture Clash) Azarath Outfit #15 Abby's fifteenth alternate outfit is a light green bodysuit with pink stripes and a pink collar, gold braclets, a pink skirt with a gold bow on it, and pink heels. (Glitter 'n Gold) Garage Band.JPG|Garage Band Stage Outfit - Raya.JPG|Stage Outfit Garden Party.JPG|Garden Party Pink Sundress.JPG Abby in the Summer.JPG